1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle adjust device, and more particularly to an angle adjust device for a cymbal.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional angle adjust device (80) for a cymbal in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 is secured on a shaft (71) of a cymbal stand (70). An axle (72) longitudinally upwardly extends from the shaft (71). The axle (72) centrally extends through a first cymbal (73) and a second cymbal (74). The angle adjust device (80) includes a connecting seat (81) mounted on a top of the shaft (71) and the axle (72) extends through the connecting seat (81). An L-shaped actuated rod (82) is pivotally mounted on the connecting seat (81) and a screw (83) extends through the actuated rod and radially screwed into the connecting seat (81). A spring (84) sleeved on the screw (83) between a vertical portion (820) of the actuated rod (82) and the connecting seat (81). The actuated rod (82) has an act portion (821) laterally extending from an upper end of the vertical portion (820) of the actuated rod (82). The actuated rod (82) includes a horizontal portion extending for a top of the vertical portion (820) toward the axle (72). A hollow sleeve (85) extends from the connecting seat (81) and is sleeved on the axle (72). A washer (86), a cushion pad (87) and the second cymbal (73) are respectively sequentially sleeved on the hollow sleeve (85).
The action portion (821) is moved to lift the washer (86) for adjusting an angle of elevation of the cymbal when the actuated rod (82) is rotated to drive the vertical portion (820) moved toward the connecting seat (81).
However, the conventional angle adjust device for a cymbal in accordance with the prior art has the follow disadvantages that need to be advantageously altered.
1. The actuated rod (82), the screw (83) and the spring (84) are assembled after the connecting seat (81) being mounted to the cymbal stand (70). However, the spring (84) is previously compressed between the connecting and the actuated rod (82) so that the conventional angle adjust device is inconveniently assembled.
2. The connecting seat (81) is usually made of metal for providing structure strength to allow the screw screwed into the connecting seat (81). For reducing the friction between the sleeve and the axle (72), the sleeve (85) is usually made of plastic. Consequently, the sleeve (85) needs to be perpendicularly mounted to and extending through the connecting seat. It is a hard job.
3. The actuated rod (82), the screw (83) and the spring (84) of the conventional angle adjust device are exposed so that the conventional angle adjust device for a cymbal does not have the dustproof function.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional angle adjust device for a cymbal.